


First Corinthians 13:4

by fragileKnight1



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Victoria and Kate have been together for almost five years now and have much debate Victoria has worked up the courage to ask Kate to marry her.





	First Corinthians 13:4

Victoria adjusted the napkins and rearranged the forks for the fiftieth time trying not to let her thoughts run wild. It was only ten minutes, not an hour. Kate would show up once her job let her go. She called the waiter over to order a bottle of wine and a glass of grape juice and went back to playing with the silverware before reaching into her purse to make sure she had remembered the ring.

At the fifteen minute mark Kate finally arrived and rushed to sit down across from Victoria, “I am so sorry I am late. I had a last minute caller and she was really depressed about her...”

“Kate I know that your work is important, and I never mind when it makes you late.”

“Oh but I saw you through the window.You were acting really antsy and I...” Kate paused to thank the waiter as he sat down their drinks. “And I was worried I was later than I had thought.”

“I was more nervous about something else.” Victoria reached into her purse and fidgeted with the box as the waiter sat down two menus. Should she do it now or after they ate. Or should she do it later on when they were alone. “Kate there is something I need to ask you.”

“What?” Kate smiled and took a sip of her grape juice. “You are acting like you are going to propose or something.”

Victoria coughed and laughed softly. “You always know.”

Kate’s eyes went wide and she choked on her drink, “Wait...Are you serious?”

“We have been dating for almost five years now. We got our lives together and I want to take the next step now that it is legal.” Victoria pulled out the box and showed Kate the ring. It wasn’t anything grand. Kate would have hated it if it was too fancy so instead the ring was a simple band of gold with Kate’s favorite Bible verse engraved on its surface. “Will you marry me?”

Kate started to cry and took the ring as if it was burning hot. She just stared at it for a few minutes and then said, “Matthew was my favorite of my favorite verses, and it still is but since I met you my favorite verse now comes from First Corinthians. Chapter Thirteen verses Four through Seven.”

Victoria quickly looked up the verse on her phone and smiled, “So is that a yes then?”

“I would love to marry you Victoria.”

“Would you two like more time to order?" 

Kate snorted with laughter and Victoria looked at the waiter with a smile, “We will have the roast duck and for desert one strawberry tart.”

When the waiter walked away Kate leaned forward to take a hold of Victoria’s hand, “We will have to give him a big tip.”

“I know.” Victoria chuckled, “I wonder how many other proposals he has gotten to see working here?”

“Probably too many.”

“Ours is the best though.” Victoria nodded. “I love you and I am so glad that you found me.”

“God always has a plan. We just don’t always see it until after it comes to pass and even then some will continue on not knowing the missed opportunity.”

After the meal they decided to take a walk before heading back to Victoria’s loft and after a few minutes Kate paused to turn off her phone after it ringed but laughed when she saw it was a text from Max, “Max wants to know if anything special happened tonight.”

“I may have asked her for some advice on how to approach the proposal.”

“What should I tell her?”

“Tell her nothing happened.” Victoria grinned wickedly. “She gave me absolutely terrible advice. Who on earth would propose in a church?”

“Aww that would have been sweet.” Kate smiled and texted Max back. “I told her I said yes.

Victoria’s phone buzzed and she saw that she now had texts from Taylor, Courtney, Max, Chloe, and Alyssa. “We need different friends.”

Kate shut off her phone as more texts came in and said, “They are just happy for us. We are going to be the first of our friends to get married.”

Victoria pulled Kate close and kissed her softly, “I’d ask you if you want to come back to my loft, but knowing Max and Chloe they might show up to find out how tonight went.”

“How about we go to a hotel then?”

Victoria blushed and kissed Kate softly, “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“I am in the mood to celebrate.”

“I love you so much.”

Kate pulled Victoria into another kiss, “You can’t love me more than I love you.”


End file.
